


Kittens and Hipsters

by LuciferShipsIt



Series: 30 days of cheesy tropes challenge [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Castiel Has a Cat, Flirty Castiel, Hipster Dean, M/M, Pre-Slash, coffee shop AU, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3753739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferShipsIt/pseuds/LuciferShipsIt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge<br/>Day 9 - Coffee Shop AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kittens and Hipsters

**Author's Note:**

> It was inevitable.

Dean wasn't a hipster. Yes, he had those stupid square glasses, and he wore a beanie half the time and maybe he even had a galaxy bag, but that did not make him a hipster. And if his favorite books were by Vonnegut and he listened to obscure bands and frequented the same secluded coffee shop that had freaking bean bags in it, then no, he still wasn't a hipster.

Or at least, that was what Dean was trying to tell himself as he sat in the corner of said coffee shop, laptop on the table in front of him while he reached to sip from his freshly made black coffee. At least in that sense he still had some dignity.

However, Dean barely got anything done on his computer – and damn that English essay – before the chair across from him was pulled back only to have someone sit on it. Dean was intending to scowl up at them, only to freeze when he realized who it was. Castiel Novak, the only person who seemed to be in this damn coffee shop more than Dean was, and whose life seemed to consist only of flirting and sexually frustrating Dean. That damn sweater loving idiot.

Lowering the screen of his laptop, Dean raised an eyebrow at his new companion. "To why do I owe you the pleasure today, Castiel?" He asked, overly formal.

The other smirked and leaned his elbows on the table, his palms towards the ceiling while he rested his chin on them. "Nothing in particular, I simply thought I'd drop by and say hi." He leaned a little closer, and his foot nudged Dean under the table. "Hi."

Dean tried to hold back a noise of annoyance as he looked down at his keyboard. Couldn't he just ask the stupid guy out? Or hell, at this point Dean would be fine with being a one night stand too, anything to get the semi boner he got whenever Castiel was around to go away. It was getting embarrassing.

The reaction seemed to satisfy Castiel, who leaned back in his seat and whose smug grin grew wider. There was a few more minutes of silent, in which Dean desperately tried to get to work, only for Castiel to speak again. "You know, my cats keep getting hairs all over my clothes." He sounded genuinely concerned this time, and Dean dared to look up. "Think you could come over once and help me take them off?"

Dean looked at Castiel in confusion at first. "Take the hairs off your clothes…?" He slowly asked, and then it hit him. Oh. _Oh_. "You… You meant take the clothes off. Right. Yeah, um." Pink dusted Dean's cheeks as he nodded. "Yeah, I can do that. I think…" His voice was reduced to a murmur. "I think I can do that."

Castiel smirked as he grabbed a napkin, scribbling his number down on it before standing up. "Good. Call me, and we'll set things up." With a wink, he turned and walked out of the door.

Dean immediately let his head fall on top of the keyboard. He officially was a loser.


End file.
